lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Job Center
----''The main hub for the city jobs.'' General Information Formally the Lord's Courthouse, the Job Center has been set up to provide a central station for all things job-related. One of the most significant features of the Job Center is the job board which shows the status of each job, for example, when a job becomes red it is critical. When basic resources hit critical levels the life of peasants are affected and the more peasants online, the faster the resources are used. * Merchants will go on strike of city water resources are low. * Jobs will shut down if city power resources are low. * Peasants will need to survive on their own food if city food resources are low. Job Board The job board updates every day at 4:20 Minecraft time, a bell can be heard throughout the kingdom to signify the board update. You can earn bonus gold for working needed jobs; Red - Levels critical, some services may be disabled - 66% gold bonus. Orange - Low levels - 33% gold bonus. Yellow - Medium levels - 10% gold bonus. Green - High levels - No bonus. Note; gold levels are "coming not-very-soon". The gold quest is triggered when the counter on the Ale barn reaches 0 and all jobs turn green. The "Golden Quest" allows peasants to work without using stamina. Jobs There are several different jobs within Dong Dank that a peasant can partake in; * City ale '- Clicking a button calls out an Ale Moo Moo. Ale Moo Moo's have speed boost so they can escape peasants very easy. Right click to "massage" the cows, gaining gold and using stamina. Eventually the Moo Moo's will disappear and the button will need to be pressed again. "''Ale is used to keep moral up for all peasants. When at a high level, there is a chance for a city wide "Golden Quest" from King Wizards Nisovin himself!" * 'City wine '- There is an area of "purple" clay in which a user must crouch repeatedly to "crush" grapes and produce wine, gaining gold and using stamina. "Wine is used to make the people's name purple! This job requires power from the city or it may be disabled." * '''City power - City power is produced by mining coal in Mount Delphia, if you use a considerable amount of stamina you will be covered in coal dust, to remove the dust you will need to splash around in water. "Power is used for most advance jobs. When critical, these jobs may stop working!" * City water - City water is produced by filtering sewage water at the Sewage Plant. Peasants should be cautious of falling sewage at the plant. "Water keeps the city running! When critical, many of the cities merchants will go on strike!" * City food '- City food is produced by harvesting wheat at Bobby Bill Morano's plantation. It becomes harder to produce food at night as it is near impossible for crops to grow without sunlight. ''"Food is used to feed Peasants for free so that they can always sprint. When critical, Peasants will have to use their own food or starve!" * '''City wood - Right click a sign to get a lumber axe. Next walk over to the pile of logs and right click to gain 7 logs in your inventory, you will get a slowness buff whilst carrying them. Then walk over to the saws and you can place by right clicking with your axe on the iron bars. Left lick on the logs with your axe to break them. "Wood is used to make Magical Cards. When critical, the city can't give away free cards!" * City swams - At the swamming rig right click on a sign to get a special fishing rod. Fishing in the pool of water will make swammies spawn. You get gold and loose stamina for killing them. At night more swammies will spawn whenever you use the rod. There is also a chance for a big slime named "Grand Swam" to spawn. When killed the Grand Swam will reward all peasants a large stamina potion and state who got the killing blow. "Swams are used for their oil to shine Paladin armor and Bandits often use them as a recreational drug. When critical, Paladins can't fight crime and Bandits cannot purchase Swammies." Other Uses The job center also has many other uses; During the Dong Dank Election, voting booths were housed inside the job center. The buttons to become a Paladin or a Bandit are also housed within the job center, there is also a button to become a peasant again. There is a portal to the warp pipe sewers so when a peasant becomes a Bandit they can escape the job center without being arrested by a Paladin. Finally, the Job center houses a bind stone warp station. Category:Places